Addison
by MyOwnMiserableBuisness
Summary: When A New student comes to south park, Kenny McCormick and her automatically hit it off. But withall of the jealousy, conufusion , rumors, and fights of Middle School, will ANYTHING work out right? I suck at summaries.. KennyxOC
1. New Student

**(A/N: ...I wish I owned South Park, but I don't. I own Addison, though.)**

"KENNYDAMMITGETUP!!!" The shrill screech of his mother's voice woke Kenny up with a jolt. "GET DRESSED!!!" Kenny blinked, rubbing his eyes, his sandy blonde hair knotted and sticking up everywhere, more than slightly resembling Tweek's. Pulling his Orange Hoodie over his head, he winced. u "GodDAMMIT bitch! Your worthless!" Slap. "WORHTLESS!" Another slap, as he heard his mother shriek, as every cruse word in the book was spewing out of his parent's mouth. His mother punched his father in the face. Kenny grabbed his backpack, soemthing he had found in a back alleyway. "DAMMIT STOP FIGHTING!!!" he shouted, turning around and walking out the door, hearing a faint "HUH??KENNY TAKE OFF THTA DAMN HOOD", coming to the busstop. There were the people he had known for almost all of his life. Stan Marsh, his dark hair was covering up his right eye which meant he would probably get another "emokid" cough from Mr. Garrison, which Mr. Garrison was notorious for. His grey-blue eyes were staring straight ahead at nothing, as he had always done. He wore a gray jacket,black teeshirt, and jeans. He was about the most normal one there. And Kenny knew that. Although he wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, Stan was compassionate, and was always there for a friend. Then, there was Kyle. Even after all these years, Kyle still wore his green hat. His curly auburn hair was spilling out a bit from the cap. Kyle wore a dark green tee-shirt with a black lightning bolt on the front, and jeans. Kyle also didn't change much, he still was extremely intelligent, and still had those prob lems with his anger issues. Oh, and his mom was still a bitch. There was Cartman. He was short, and..well, fat. His blubber had spread not just from his brain, but to his...everywhere! It had always been that way, but it was like he was about to pop, like a baloon being stepped on. His stomach was about as big as his ego, and you know whatr that means! He smirked smugly at Kenny, and said a simple "Yo, poorass." Poorass, the most retarded name ever. Cartman wore a yellow jacket and jeans, and he was not too happy about it. Clothes that weren't cool, were the only ones that really fit cartman. And then, there was him, Kenny. He looked pretty much the same, besides the fact that he was taller than he used to be. They were all so normal, and so different. And yet they were such good frieends, excluding Cartman of course. The bus pulled out in front of them. "Fuck, dude, you almost missed the bus." Stan said, staring at Kenny as he walked up the steps.

"Mmmhmmhmmmphmphmp---" Kenny stopped himself, and loosened his hood. "Yeah, I noticed." Kenny still had those problems. With the speech being muffled thing adn all, sure, he didn't have a speech impediment like Jimmy, or TIMMEH, but all the same. The bus was cramped, and everyone was screaming such confusing prhases, kenny himself was confused. He looked out the window, and saw a girl running towards teh bus. "Wait!" She cried, as the bus-driver began to pull away. "Dammit!" she cursed, as she clung to the bus's door until it flung open. She walked in, walking down the isle. "Hey, is it okay if I sit here?" she asked Kenny. Kenny looked to her and shrugged. "Sure." The girl sat down, as Kenny examined her. She was pretty. Her hair hung to her shouders, and was the color of a hershey-bar. It was straight, and part of her hair went over her left eye, like an 'emo bang'. If her hair was black, Mr. Garrison would havce a field day with his emo couhg. Her eyes were blue, but they weren't any magical kind of blue. They were just a normal, pretty, blue. Subtle, but still pretty. He blinked several times, and then held out his hand. "Kenny." He said, introducing himself.

"Addison." The girl said, shaking his hand. "Are you new here?" He asked her.  
"Yeah." She said,nodding. "I'm from Oaklahoma, but my mom got a job out here." Kenny nodded, and then there was silence. Really nothing more to say, was there?  
"So...what class are you in?" asked Addison.

"Miss Goldwynn's." Kenyn said, flinching. "She is..."  
"A bitch?" Addison said, smiling.

"How'd you know?" Kenny grinned.

"Just a guess.' Addison grinned. Addison blinked, and kenny returned the favor. "Dammit, I can't make conversation. Just proving what a retard I am." he said, staring at the ground. Addison smiled. "Your not a retard...at least...I don't think so." She said, blinking again. The bus screeched up towards South Park Middle School. "SUPPORT COWS!!!" A man dressed in a cow costume ran by, screaming. Addison blinked. "Does that happen a lot?"  
"You have no idea." Kenny said flatly. Addison got up, grabbing her backpack and walking out of the bus. Kenny followed her. "What class are you in?" asked Kenny. Addison blinked. "Miss Goldwynn, same as you."  
"Alright."  
"I have to get to my locker."  
"Bye, Addison."  
"Bye, Kenny."  
And that, my friends, was the beginning. It wasn't 'The Beginning of the end' nor the beginning of the begiinning.

It was just the begninning. Simple as that.


	2. What an interesting new school

**(A/N: ...don't own anything. Sorry this took so friggin long to write. and it's so crappy and short )**

"Welcome class!" A tall middleaged woman said, welcoming her students into the classroom. Her blonde-gray-brown hair was tied in to a very very tight bun, and she wore a gray ppantsuit and flats. "We have a new one today, a student. Her name is Addison, and she is 12 years old, the same age as most of you delinquints...anyway...Addison, tell the class about yourself." Addison reluctantly walked up to the front of the class.

"Um...hi. My name is Addison, I have a dog, I lived in Oaklahoma for most of my life, and I .am bilingual."

"Doesn't that mean your half lesbo??? " Cartman asked loudly. Adidson blushed a birght red color, and was about to kill Eric Cartman right then and there.

"No, Eric." Miss Goldynn said to the fat child. "It means you speak more than one language. Addison, wht languges do you speak?"  
"Spanish,and English." She said, there was still a remaining blush to her cheeks.

"And...I like to draw." she said, blinking. "I don't really have much else to say." She said, sitting down. Wendy Testaburger stared at her. "Girls..."she whispered to Bebe, Annie, and Heidi. "I think we have ourselves a new member..."  
"A new member of what?" Heidi asked dumbly.  
"The list club, retatrdo!" Bebe snapped, whacking Heidi upside the head.

"Oh...right." Heidi said, rubbing the mark on her forehead.

WEndy nodded solemnly. "We'll speak to her at lunch.That that sparkle with you all?"

"Sunshine!"

**-AT LUNCH-**

"Hello, Addison, was it?" asked Wendy, walking up to Addiosn, the gaggle of girls behind her.

"Um...yeah." Addison said, looking to Wendy. Wendy leaned to the side, whispered something to Bebe, and then looked straight at Addison.

"The 'Sixth Grade...LIst...Thing... ' is wondering fi you would like to join." Annie said, nodding.  
"THe sixth grade list thing? Who the hell..." Wendy said to Annie. "I mean...yes, that." Addison blinked. "Uh...sure."

"Great! Our meeting is after school! Then the initiation process will begin!"

"Process?"asked Addison, tilting her head to the side. "Come sit with us!" Wendy said, motioning towards the table.

"Okay...?" Addison said, shifting her eyes, walking over to the table where the girls sat.

"Okay, Addison, here are a few of our lists." Wendy whispered.\

_Top 5 Stupidest Celebs_

_1. Paris Hilton_

_2. Nicole Richie_

_3. Britney Spears_

_4. Lindsay Lohan_

_5. Hilary Clinton_

Addison read over the list, her right eyebrow raised ever so slightly.

_Top Five Best Stores_

_1. Aeropostale_

_2. Abercrombie_

_3. Hollister_

_4. Hot Topic_

_5. Gap_

Addison blinked. "Interesting."

"How about, um...wait...we should wait." Heidi said with a smile, taking a chomp of her burger.

"What?" Addison asked.  
"Who do you like?" Wendy said, leaning in. "Tell us!"

"I..." Addison blinked. "Don't know." Honestly, she had a small crush on Kenny, but she was NOT telling them that...yet, at least.

"Well...meet us here.After school." Wendy said.

"Okay..." Addison said, twirling her frenchfry between her index finger and thumb. Then the girls began to talk about things she had no interest in, so she hummed 'I'm so sick.' by Flyleaf.  
"What an interesting new school."


End file.
